New Life
by CINDYandEBRU
Summary: Zoey Redbird is getting sent to a private boarding school called St Vladimir. There she meets Rose Hathaway, and learns about the moroi dhamphirs and strigoi. Who is she. What is she. Why was she here. Follow Zoey journey thought as she meets new friends and finds out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is our first story. The first two chapters is written by Ebru and I, Cindy would write the next to and so on.**

**We do not own any of the charters Richelle Mead and P.C and Kristin cast do.**

It was getting on my nerves. I had been cooped up in the house for so long, and now my sister was complaining that the tablets battery had finished. "Go away!" I screamed at her. She pouted and slowly walked away. When finally shoe left i slammed the door. The reason why i was so moody was because i was grounded for two whole months.

Yesterday i had gotten into i fight with my step-day (more like step-loser). He had given me a lecture about behaving like a lady and i got mad and called him a loser. I have no idea why my mum had fallen for a dude sooo...weird. He was also a leader of the People of Faith.

I was stuck in this room for 5 hours and i was getting very moody. Also on top of that i was getting sent to a private boarding school. UGHH

Thankfully my friend Kayla had rang 2 hours later. "Hi!" Ughh why does she have to be so cherry. "Hi Kayla" "huh why are you soo gloomy" i told her the news, surprisingly she didn't stand up for me or feel a tiny bit of sadness (she sounded very happy). The past few days she had been very rude and mean. "Well zoey i really think it was your fault, you shouldn't have gotten into an argument with your dad". "Step-dad and your acting very bitchy, your supposed to be my best friend" i hung up before she could answer.

Today couldn't get any worse. I was grounded for two mouths, i was going to a private boarding school and i just lots my best friend. It was a surprise i hadn't gone into depressed mode.

**Thank you for reading and please tell us if you think we should change anything.**

**Ebru and Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

**We do not own vampire academy or the house of night or any of the characters**

Next day...

My first day at St Vladamirs. There were guards in inch of this place. The school also looked like a haunted victorian house from a horror movie. The headmistress had met me at the front of the gates. She looked amazing with a long dress. She was also holding an umbrella, it wasn't even sunn. 3 guards were following us to an victorian room. "Good morning Zoey Redbird" "Good morning Ma'am." Sge gave me a warm smile. "Welcome to St Vladamirs!" "Thank you Ma'am

One of the guards took me to the girls dorms. No one was outside which was quite strange. I was standing in front of my new room, but I couldn't open it. Just before i could try again my new roommate opened it. She was extremely pretty she ha dark brown hair (almost black), tanned skin, dark brown eyes and a nice tonne body. She was kinda short about 5'6. "Hey my name is Rose Hathaway, sorry bout the door it was locked. Nice to meet you..." "Oh umm sorry my name is Zoey Redbird. Nice to meet you Rose." She gave me a warm smile. "Welcome to St Vladamirs. Where the moroi and dhampirs rome free and study."Huh what was a moroi and dhampirs.

"Huh you don't know what a moroi or dhampirs is?" I was extra confused. "Nope". "Wow, well a moroi is basically a vampire that has one of the four powers, fire water earth and air. Oh wait theres also spiri, it's rare and only a couple of people have it." She laughed, i must damn surprised face. "Dhampirs are half vampires, like me. They're very strong and fast. We are trained to protect and become gaurdians to the moroi. We also need to protect moroi from strigoi." She said in a surprising cold voice.

Strigoi are bad vampires that have turn bad when they killed a person during tge feeding process, or when a strigoi has drained a person and fed him or her their own blood. We need to protect moroi because strigoi love the taste and feeling of killing a moroi." I gasped

"Well hell !" I was in a school filked with vampires.

**Thanks for reading**

**Ebru and Cindy**


	3. Chapter 3

**We don't own Va or HoN **

**Enjoy**

"Well hell" my new roommate, also know as Zoey exclaimed. She didn't know about vampires. That weird because i was sure she is a dhampir, but there something different about her, I can't out my finger on it. I looked up at the guardian with her and found my self staring into bottomless brown eyes. Dimitri, in his 6'7 foot glory. "Can i speck to Dim...umm guardian Belilov. Do u mind waiting inside my, i mean our room, Zoey" I didn't want to leave her, she looked scared, but i needed answers. "Umm yeah sure I'll wait inside, but can you hurry back." Dimitri and I went outside to talk.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Dimitri, straight to the point. "Why doesn't Zoey know about vampires when clearly she a dhampir" I tried to say is a quite voice so no one hears our conversation. "I don't know, but tomorrow morning just before class, headmistress Kirova wants to speak to you. I think it's about Zoey." OH GREAT I thought. Nothing good ever comes out of going to her office. I bet I'm in trouble for something, even though I have done nothing wrong so far. She always finds away to get me in to trouble. "Okay I go and see her tomorrow morning, but just asking am I in trouble" I need to be prepared, if I am then I am soo not going, I bet she wont even notice. "No Rose your not in trouble" Dimitri says with a slight smile on his face. I love it when he smiles. "You better get back to Zoey, I don't think she wants to be alone and might want answers." With that said he went off to his room.

I went back to my room, and found Zoey sitting on her bed, now that I guess she was rooming with me. That bed was sometimes used when Lissa was over and fell asleep. Zoey looked deep in thought about something, most likely vampires. "Hey, so do you know why your here?" I asked. "No just that my mum and step loser I mean my step dad wanted me to come here." I laughed. " I have a feeling we are going to be good friends, Zoey" she smiled, even thought I knew she was scared.

"Maybe we should sleep you looked tired" I said. She agreed and laid down on her bed. I soon fell asleep to, but before I did I, thought of why Zoey was here and what was so different about her. The next morning I woke up, got dress and went off to Kirova. I finally reach her office, it wasn't that far from my room but i bump into Mia who was on her way to court. We talked for a bit and said our goodbyes before she had to go.

I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard her say. I walk in and found her sitting at her desk. "Ahh Roes, sit down. We are not here today for the usual reason, but about Zoey. Now you might have known by now that Zoey dose not know about about vampires until yesterday, when you told her. Her mum was a human, but her dad, her real one was a moroi. The reason she was not at the academy before is that her mum wanted her to have a normal life, but now the strigoi want her." Oh no, this is bad...

**Thanks for reading**

**Cindy and Ebru**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Thanks for reading everyone**

**we don't own any of the characters **

Oh no this is bad, really bad. Why the heck would the strigoi want her. She was a dhampir, I was sure of it. "Why would the strigoi want her!" I yelled. Mrs Kirova looked down at her desk, which is a shock, because she was always calm and knew what to say. "She has power, as you know every moroi has the power of one of the 5 element. Zoey on the other hand has all 5, water, fire, air, earth, and spirit." The heck she a dhapmir.

"She a dhampir though!" I was REALLY confused right now. "Rose let me explain first, then you can yell and say how she a dhapmpir. Zoey has a human mother, a moroi father, her father left after Zoey was born. Her mother wanted her to have a human life so she didn't send her to the academy. As you know the school was attacked a few weeks ago, what you don't know is that a strigoi came and spoke to me, and almost killed me in the process. Anyway he asked for Zoey, the child with all 5 elements and born with human and moroi parents. I knew it was Zoey because her mum called me every year and tell her how she doing. A few years back she called and told me Zoey can control the elements. I didn't know what to do, but I did asked if she wanted to send Zoey here, her mum said no. I called agin after the strigio attacked and told her what the strigoi want. She said she will think about it this time."

"She called me last week and told me she was going to send Zoey here." Wow that was a lot to take in. "Go back and get ready for class now Rose" Mrs Kirova said. I got up to leave, and was about to go out when she called me. "Oh Rose, Zoey should also have a crescent moon shape birth marked on her right shoulder. It will sometimes feel like it is burning if she uses her power." I nodded my head and walked out. I walked abck to my room and got change for classes, which started in an hour. Zoey was still asleep when I was done. I went over to and woke her up. It took awhile but she finally woke up. "Ugh let me sleep" Zoey kept saying, it reminded me of me. "Zoey you need to get up, classes will start soon." That got her up. She stood up and asked "do I have to wear a uniform or something." "Nope you get to wear whatever you want, your clothes are over there" I ponied to the draws against the wall. She got up and went to get get her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

There was a knock on the door, i went to open it and saw Dimitri standing there with a piece of paper in his hand. He smiled when he saw me. "This is the classes she will be taking. She has most of the same classes as you." He said and then walked away. I closed the door, and put the piece of paper on the table and waited foe Zoey.

She came out a few minutes later, dressed in jeans and a blue cropped top. It look good. I handed her the piece of paper. "These are you classes, we have most of the same classes so I will be the one to show you around." She smiled which made me smile to. "Thanks" she said. "No problem. Now lets get to breakfast, I'm hungry." We walked down to the cafeteria. We got out trays and loaded it with food. I went to sit at our table. No one was here yet. We sat down and started to eat.

Lissa came and sat down. "Good morning" Lissa said in her happy voice. "Morning" I said "Lissa meet my new roommate Zoey, Zoey meet my best friend Lissa." They talked and found out Zoey has one of the classes Lissa was talking

**TAHNKS FOR READING **

**Cindy and Ebru**


End file.
